<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Can't Be Yours by peonypetals</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130246">What Can't Be Yours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peonypetals/pseuds/peonypetals'>peonypetals</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Kalim, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Begging, Biting, But only a bit, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, Like just a LITTLE bit, M/M, Omega Jamil, Omega Verse, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, at the end</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:34:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/peonypetals/pseuds/peonypetals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The one in which Jamil pines after Kalim (and helps him out with his rut).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kalim Al-Asim/Jamil Viper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Can't Be Yours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You can blame the Halloween event and werewolf!Kalim's cute ass for this.</p><p>Disclaimer: this is a work of fiction and should not be used as a blueprint for real life. Please don't rely on Internet porn for your primary source of sex education and do your own research.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As a child, Jamil hated Kalim’s status. He hated how rich his family was, how influential they were, how his own family served Kalim’s. Back then, it meant that he could never win over the other boy, that he could never be his equal. Ever since he was a child, Jamil had been standing in Kalim’s shadow. He hadn’t blamed the world, or the system, or even his parents. Jamil chose to target his master, channeling all his rage at Kalim instead.</p><p>Now, things had changed. Jamil still hated Kalim’s status as a member of the Al-Asim family, but for a very different reason.</p><p>Because he wanted Kalim all to himself.</p><p>At some point over the years, Jamil had fallen in love with Kalim. While other children talked of dating and marriage, Jamil thought of Kalim, hoping to spend the rest of his life with him. He’d believed the warm feeling in his chest to be a deep fondness for his best friend. Oh, how utterly wrong he was.</p><p>Jamil found that out the hard way when he woke up one night, cum staining his sheets. He pushed the fantasies away at first, but they kept coming back, each one stronger than the last. After all, Jamil had plenty of material to work with. Kalim was naturally touchy, always draping his arm over Jamil’s shoulder or hugging his waist. Jamil finally caved after Kalim sat in his lap. The feeling of his soft thighs and ass rubbing over his groin were too much. He'd spent that particular night clutching his sheets as he jerked his cock to thoughts of Kalim's pretty ass.</p><p>But Kalim was practically royalty in the Land of Hot Sands. Jamil was nothing but a lowly servant. He could never have Kalim; it was a fact written into the laws of their society.</p><p>That fact bothered Jamil, but it never broke his heart. Even if he was Kalim’s equal, Kalim would never want him anyways. Jamil kept himself satisfied with dreams. In them, he could have Kalim and Kalim always wanted him back.</p><p>Then came their sixteenth birthdays and Jamil presented as an omega, Kalim an alpha. Kalim always went into hiding during his ruts, but Jamil could smell the faint scent from his window. It was sugary sweet, a strange aroma he couldn’t quite place his finger on. </p><p>As an omega, Jamil was expressly forbidden from seeing Kalim when he went into rut. But a couple times, at Kalim’s insistence, he’d brought him food and drink. Jamil had left them outside the door and scampered away as fast as he could, covering his face to avoid breathing in Kalim’s pleasant scent.</p><p>Today, Kalim had summoned him, requesting refreshments to be brought to his room. It was his eighteenth birthday and Kalim would soon be betrothed to some stranger. Jamil wasn't sure who exactly, but he'd heard rumors that it was a prince from Afterglow Savanna.</p><p>"Kalim, I brought your food," Jamil whispered, knocking on the door. "I’ll leave it out here for you." He set the tray down. For some reason, he felt uneasy.</p><p>The door swung open, unleashing a cloud of pheromones. Jamil inhaled and gasped. The smell was so dizzyingly sweet, it muddled his mind. He could barely think, much less move. Jamil swayed, drunk on Kalim’s inviting scent.</p><p>Kalim stood in the doorway, looking debauched. It took him a moment to realize Kalim wasn't wearing anything. Jamil blushed at his naked form and averted his gaze. Kalim clearly didn't have such reservations. He took one look at Jamil and yanked him inside the room.</p><p>"K-Kalim! What are you doing?" Jamil shuddered. "O-oh ..."</p><p>The room smelled of Kalim. Every inch of it was suffused with his scent. Jamil’s nose was filled with the fragrance of palm leaves and fruits.</p><p>He whimpered at the onslaught of heady pheromones. Jamil felt a tugging in his stomach as heat pooled in his lower body. His knees buckled. Jamil needed Kalim <em>now</em>, wanted to bend over and submit.</p><p>No! He couldn't do that. Jamil blinked rapidly, backing away from Kalim. He couldn't mate with Kalim, not when he was betrothed to someone else.</p><p>While Jamil was distracted by his thoughts, Kalim pounced on him and buried his nose in the crook of Jamil's neck. Jamil tried to push him away, but Kalim held him tightly in place. He licked Jamil's scent glands, letting out a soft whine. Kalim kept himself pressed to Jamil, breathing in his scent. Then he opened his mouth and descended upon Jamil's neck, sucking at the gland there.</p><p>"A-ahh, Kalim!" Everywhere Kalim touched seemed to light up. Jamil's skin felt like it was on fire; he was burning up from Kalim's soft caresses. "You can't do this!"</p><p>Kalim froze. He removed his mouth from Jamil's neck quickly, but didn't loosen his hold on Jamil’s arms. Jamil shivered as cold air hit the spot where his warm mouth had just been.</p><p>"Sorry. I should've asked," Kalim muttered. He pouted, sticking out his bottom lip. "I thought you liked me too."</p><p>"It's not that I don't like you," Jamil mumbled. He could barely think straight. Not with Kalim's scent invading his senses like this. He smelled downright delicious, better than anything Jamil had ever tasted. He wanted to sniff Kalim's neck and have his scent directly pouring into his system, fully indulge himself in that sweet smell.</p><p>"You can do that," Kalim said. "I'd like it."</p><p>Jamil realized he'd just said that out loud. His face burned. "I-I—"</p><p>"Jamil, please," Kalim begged. "I need you. I need your help."</p><p>"What's wrong?" Jamil asked, even though he had a pretty good idea of Kalim's "problem" was. He glanced at Kalim’s erect cock and licked his lips.</p><p>"It hurts," Kalim whined. He pulled Jamil closer, rutting their bodies together. Jamil could feel his hard cock pressing into his thigh. "I-it's not going away."</p><p>"What do you mean it's not going away?" Kalim was rutting against him now, grinding into Jamil with abandon. Kalim's cock brushed over his flaccid one, and oh, fuck, Kalim was <em>huge</em>. Jamil held his breath, trying to control himself. He didn't trust himself not to drop to his knees and worship Kalim right then and there or spread his hole and beg Kalim to fuck him. He turned his head to distance himself from Kalim's scent and willed away all dirty thoughts of Kalim.</p><p>"I don't know! It's been like this for a while now." Kalim dipped his head to Jamil's neck and traced Jamil's pulse point with his lips. He nipped, then bit down harder. Kalim lapped at his skin before sucking on it harshly, trying to mark him.</p><p>"Kalim, you idiot, you can't claim me," Jamil said, but he made no move to shove him off. Kalim's mouth felt wonderful on his skin and, to be honest, Jamil liked the idea of being marked. He wanted to have a reminder of their time together.</p><p>He moaned when Kalim gave a particularly hard suck. His mind hazy with pleasure, Jamil thrust into Kalim instinctively, rubbing his cock against Kalim's throbbing erection.</p><p>Right, that was why he was here. Because of Kalim's "problem." Jamil found it ridiculous. He'd helped Kalim many times in the past, including with some stupid things that he really should've been able to figure out by himself. But <em>this</em>? This was downright crazy. Kalim had to know how to masturbate, right?</p><p>"You're in a rut. J-jack off or something. What do you need me for?"</p><p>Kalim released his neck, his lips leaving Jamil's skin with a soft pop. "I tried. I kept trying and trying all night, but I just couldn't cum. It—it got a bit better when I thought about you, so I figured it'd go away if I had you."</p><p>Jamil's eyes widened. Words couldn't describe how happy he'd been earlier when he discovered that Kalim wanted him too. This newfound knowledge—knowing that Kalim wanted him and <em>only him</em>—threatened to give him a heart attack. It stroked his pride and aroused him more than Jamil would like to admit. Being wanted so badly by Kalim soothed some of Jamil's insecurities. If Kalim liked him that much, his feelings had to go beyond primitive lust, right? Maybe Kalim wouldn't throw Jamil out as soon as he got what he wanted, maybe he could have a future by Kalim's side. Jamil whimpered, his mind going blank at the thought. He felt a stream of slick dribble down his thighs and, judging from the wanton moan that Kalim let out, he had noticed it too.</p><p>"Jamil, you smell absolutely divine. I need you, please, I can't wait anymore. I <em>have</em> to be inside you."</p><p>It was those words that snapped Jamil out of his stupor. "Wait, no. Kalim, you can't."</p><p>"Why not? I <em>want</em> you." Kalim growled. He tightened his grip on Jamil's biceps and pushed him down on the bed. </p><p>"Well, you don't always get what you want, Kalim!" Jamil snapped. It killed him to resist. His instincts were screaming for him to turn over and let Kalim mount him. His mind was clouded with lust, but Jamil managed to restrain himself. "You're engaged! To someone else. How would they react if I claimed you?"</p><p>"I don't care about them," Kalim moaned. He climbed on top of Jamil, using his arms to box him in. "I just want you." Kalim buried his face in his favorite spot, Jamil's neck. Meanwhile, his hands wandered over Jamil's body, making quick work of his clothes.</p><p>"But the rest of your family cares," Jamil hissed.</p><p>Kalim ignored him and peeled off his shirt, tracing a finger over his dark nipples. He caught the left one between his thumb and forefinger, rolling it gently. More slick gushed out of Jamil's asshole when Kalim leaned down and took his other nipple in his mouth.</p><p>"Kalim, <em>listen</em> to me." With great effort, Jamil managed to shove Kalim off of him. He sat up and glared at him. "I will not let you fuck me."</p><p>In classic Kalim fashion, he crossed his arms and pouted as he always did when he didn't get something that he wanted. "But why not, Jamil? You want me too, right?"</p><p>"What you and I want doesn't matter. You're engaged to someone else."</p><p>"Please?" Kalim placed his hand on Jamil's, looking at him with his best puppy eyes.</p><p>"No! Pleading won't change my mind," Jamil huffed, yanking his hand back. He fumbled for his shirt, unable to locate it. "Acting cute won't do anything either."</p><p>"Are you sure?" He placed his head in Jamil's lap. Kalim pressed his hands together and stuck out his lower lip, pleading. "Please, Jamil, have sex with me? If you don't, I'll start crying!"</p><p>Jamil's eye twitched. "I can’t mate with you, Kalim."</p><p>"Fine! I'm going to cry." Kalim's bottom lip started to quiver.</p><p>"You're such a baby," Jamil muttered. "We can do other things though."</p><p>Immediately, Kalim brightened. He lifted his head off Jamil's thighs and faced him. "Really? Like what? Can you touch me? Or blow me? Oh, maybe we can—"</p><p>"Let's keep it simple," Jamil interrupted. He didn't trust himself or Kalim not to get carried away if they tried something too complicated. "I'll jerk you off."</p><p>The words were barely out of his mouth before Kalim started tugging Jamil’s pants off. Eagerly, Kalim clambered onto his thighs, settling himself between Jamil's legs so their cocks were pressed together. Jamil hissed slightly as Kalim's heated cock touched the underside of his. Next to each other, the size difference between their cocks was apparent. Jamil was on the smaller side, even for an omega, and Kalim's cock was nearly twice the size of his. Jamil gulped, wondering how it would feel to have that thick cock in his ass, stretching him so well, or in his mouth, making him choke.</p><p>"Jamil?" Kalim asked. He pushed his hips forward, bumping Jamil's cock with his own. "T-touch me. Please?"</p><p>"Right," Jamil said, swallowing thickly. He wrapped a hand around both their cocks, squeezing them and rubbing. He didn't miss the way his hand had to leave his own cock in order to fully stroke Kalim's. The stark contrast between them shouldn't have been so hot to Jamil. Normally, he would've been upset, as it was simply another area in which Kalim had him beat—because, <em>of fucking course</em>, Kalim would have a huge dick on top of everything else. Whatever deities existed definitely had favorites, didn't they? But now, as he rubbed them together, Jamil found the rush of humiliation extremely arousing. Kalim was too nice to ever mock him for it, but if he was just a tad bit meaner, would he pin Jamil to the bed and slot their hips together, then tease him about his size?</p><p>Fuck, the thought had Jamil trembling. His cock squirted more precum and Jamil felt it drip down his length as he worked them faster. Wasn't it such a nice thought? Kalim being mean to him.</p><p>He used to fantasize about it as a kid because it gave Jamil an excuse to hate him. Back then, the one thing Jamil had hated more than Kalim's luck was his kindness. It just wasn't fucking fair. Kalim's whole life had been so comfortable and he could've been anything he wanted, so why did he have to be the one thing that made Jamil ashamed for hating him so much? If he'd been mean, then Jamil could've convinced himself that he truly hated Kalim for who he was, not because he was envious of him.</p><p>Now, however, Jamil imagined Kalim pulling his hair, taking him roughly from behind, leaving bite marks all over his neck, chest, and thighs. He wanted Kalim to shove him down on the bed and spank him until his ass was red and stinging. He wanted Kalim to tie him up and have his way with him, fucking him long after Jamil came and overstimulate him to the point of tears. Jamil wanted Kalim to treat him roughly, fuck him hard and breed him, then revert back to his cheerful self and tend to Jamil sweetly.</p><p>Jamil fell forward, bracing his forehead against Kalim's chest. Kalim was hot to the touch, feverish almost. His skin felt like it was on fire and Kalim looked the part too. He had a dark flush down to his shoulders.</p><p>"Ah, Jamil, please," Kalim moaned sweetly. "F-faster, I want more."</p><p>He complied, quickening his pace. Jamil rubbed his thumb over Kalim's tip, spreading precum over his shaft. Kalim's cock was really quite pretty, Jamil thought, admiring it. His eyes following the veins at the base to the head. Part of the head was already out of the foreskin, swollen and dripping. Jamil tugged the foreskin down, exposing the rest of his head and making Kalim gasp. He drew circles over Kalim’s tip with his other hand while he continued to stroke them together. Fuck, Kalim was so big. His hand looked so small on Kalim's cock. Jamil wondered how many of his hands it would take to completely cover Kalim and nearly lost it. He whined, sucking in deep breaths to steady himself.</p><p>It backfired brilliantly. Kalim smelled amazing. He was fragrant, refreshing. Jamil huffed and lurched forward to get closer to that enticing scent. He buried his nose in Kalim's neck, breathing him in deeply. Kalim was like an oasis in the desert, refreshingly cool like its shade and water. Jamil wanted to drown himself in Kalim’s smell and never let go. Kalim smelled like fresh fruits—figs, grapefruits, apricots, and oranges—with a subtle undercurrent of freshness, like water running over Jamil's body on a hot day. Jamil inhaled more of that intoxicating scent and smiled to himself. How fitting for Kalim to smell just like an oasis.</p><p>"Jamil?" Kalim asked. He braced the back of Jamil's head, pushing him further into his neck. "Do you want to bite me?"</p><p>Jamil's brain nearly short circuited. He groaned, slick gushing out of him. Kalim couldn't have—</p><p>"Please? Will you claim me?"</p><p>Apparently, it wasn't a figment of his imagination. Kalim was actually asking Jamil to claim him. He definitely wanted to. It sounded like a fucking fantastic idea. He'd heard all about claiming bites, how pleasurable they were supposed to be for both the giver and the receiver. Supposedly, a bite alone would be enough for someone to cum. Jamil had never believed, but now sure seemed like a good time to find out.</p><p>More than that, the act symbolized a union. A possessive side Jamil didn't know he had within him emerged. If he claimed Kalim, it couldn't be undone. Kalim would be his and no one else's. Jamil would have Kalim all to himself forever. It was his wildest dream, a fantasy he rarely indulged in because it would never come true. And yet, Kalim was asking for it. Kalim was baring his neck to Jamil, exposing the unmarked skin there as if it was all his for the taking.</p><p>Swallowing hard, Jamil pulled his head back. It was so cruel of Kalim to tempt him in such a way. Present himself to Jamil, flaunting what he could've had in his face, and then expecting him to restrain himself.</p><p>"Don't you want to do it?" Kalim murmured.</p><p>Oh, Jamil wanted it. But that wasn't the only issue at hand here. If he claimed Kalim, Jamil had no doubts that Kalim's life would be ruined. For a noble like him to be claimed by a servant? It was practically a scandal waiting to happen. If Kalim was lucky, he might only be stripped of his title and not entirely banished. Jamil, on the other hand? He'd be lucky to even live.</p><p>"I do want you," Jamil admitted. He watched Kalim's face brighten at his words and then opened his mouth to reply. The answer, of course, was no. It was always going to be no.</p><p>Kalim slumped and his face fell. Jamil squeezed his cock in apology. He stroked Kalim languidly, massaging slow circles under the head of his cock.</p><p>"Then, can I bite you?" Kalim asked tentatively.</p><p>Jamil froze, biting back a moan. Why did Kalim have <em>absolutely no tact</em> and why was it <em>so fucking hot</em>?</p><p>On one hand, it was an amazing idea. Jamil craved it; he wanted to belong to Kalim, wanted Kalim's mark on his body. He pictured Kalim biting into his neck and imagined the sharp sting of teeth on his skin, shivering at the image.</p><p>On the other hand, it was a fucking horrible idea. Jamil would simply be bound to Kalim in yet another way, as if he didn’t control Jamil enough already as his master. On top of that, Kalim would marry someone else and essentially leave Jamil widowed, unmarriageable.</p><p>"No. I won't let you," Jamil muttered, even as the idea persisted in his head.</p><p>He tried to distract himself by looking at Kalim, letting his eyes roam over Kalim's body like it was art on display. Jamil's gaze trailed over the white markings on Kalim's arms, the dip in his collarbone, the shallow grooves on his stomach. Kalim was gorgeous, his body having been pampered and cared for by experts and dozens of servants ever since he was born. Jamil himself had washed Kalim many times, brushed a washcloth over his torso during countless shared baths. He didn't remember Kalim's body being so sexy though. Perhaps it was because he wasn't jerking Kalim off back then. He didn't have Kalim in his lap, Kalim's cock hard and eager in his hand. He thrust into Kalim, grinding their cocks together as he rubbed them.</p><p>Kalim's arms were shaking under the effort of keeping himself upright. Still, he managed to lift a hand and bury it in Jamil's hair, tugging his head to his shoulder. Their bodies were flush against each other. Jamil was eye-level with Kalim's collarbone, his face pressed into that smooth chest. He eyed Kalim's nipples and smirked, taking one into his mouth. He ran his tongue over the perky nub, grazing it slightly with his teeth.</p><p>"Fuck, Jamil, I-I'm close," Kalim groaned, as he thrust into Jamil's hand. His cock twitched in Jamil's hand. "I'm going to cum. Oh, fuck—"</p><p>Jamil stopped touching him, cruelly depriving Kalim of his orgasm. With sadistic glee, he leaned back and watched as Kalim's hips stuttered in confusion. His cock pulsed, oozing precum from the tip. Kalim was so blissed out, it took him a second to realize Jamil was no longer jerking him off. He panted, humping the air desperately, searching for the warm grasp of Jamil's hand. When his orgasm didn't come, Kalim blinked, and looked down shakily. His body was spasming from the need to cum, his thigh clenching so tightly Jamil could feel the muscles tense.</p><p>"Jamil," Kalim whined. "Please don't tease me like this." He hiccupped, his throat bobbing rapidly. Kalim rutted against Jamil's cock, but it clearly wasn't enough for him to cum. He could've used his hands to touch himself, but Kalim was so out of it, he didn't even pause to consider that option. Instead, he spread his legs for Jamil, silently begging him with his pitiful expression.</p><p>"Beg me for it," Jamil whispered, feeling power rush through him as he uttered those words. Kalim was his master, an alpha, but he was giving control—<em>submitting</em>—to Jamil. It made him dizzy with lust. "If you do it nicely, maybe I'll let you cum."</p><p>"Please," Kalim begged. It was cute how he gave in so easily. His arms shook with he arched his hips towards Jamil, his entire body trembling with need. "Please, Jamil, I don't know what I did wrong, oh, please don't do this to me, please let me cum."</p><p>"You can do better than that," Jamil said. He stroked his own cock, playing with the head and making sure Kalim could see his actions.</p><p>Kalim's chest rose and fell frantically as he gulped down air. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he squeezed his eyes shut and moaned wantonly. "Tell me what you want, Jamil, please, I'll do anything, just let me cum."</p><p>"I want you to beg," Jamil cooed. He braced a hand on Kalim's shoulder, relishing in the strained gasp that he gave when Jamil touched him there. He drew a line from Kalim's smooth pectorals to his toned abs, appreciating the way his body jerked clumsily as though the mere action of Jamil running a finger over his skin was too much for Kalim to handle. His hand reached the base of Kalim's cock and paused, prompting sobs from Kalim. "You can do that, can't you, Kalim? After all, you're the one who was so desperate for me. You said I was the only one you wanted, so prove it. Beg for me."</p><p>"Yes, I want you, only you," Kalim keened. "You're the only one for me, Jamil, you're all I need—"</p><p>"Oh, really?" Jamil smirked. He dragged his thumb over Kalim's tip, making him mewl. "When you're engaged to someone else and will be in their bed soon?"</p><p>"They don't matter to me! No one else does, only you do," Kalim cried. "Jamil, I've wanted you since we were kids, there was never anyone else in my eyes. Please, I beg of you, I implore you, please let me cum."</p><p>"That's not enough. More," Jamil demanded, feeling high off of Kalim's pleas. He hated himself for loving this so much, but indulged in it anyways. As much as he hated to admit it, Jamil absolutely loved Kalim's noises. He loved the feeling of being wanted by Kalim. Jamil let Kalim's begging—his <em>neediness</em>—wash over him, erasing the pain of the past, of every single time he was ignored or unwanted as a servant. He was the one Kalim desired, the one he needed, the only person who could reduce him to tears like this. He was special, he was the only one. He was <em>wanted</em>, for once in his life.</p><p>In his lap, Kalim twisted, all spread out and open for him, begging for Jamil, lusting after him, desperately craving him.</p><p>"Ahh, Jamil, please, I want you, I need you, to—please—just touch," Kalim babbled incoherently. He threw his head back and sobbed. His white hair was tousled and tears streaked down his cheeks. "I'm begging you, please, what else do you want, how much do you need, ahhhhh, I’ll do anything, please spare me, please just, Jamil, have mercy, I'm going crazy, I <em>can't</em>—"</p><p>Jamil grabbed his cock, making Kalim cry out in relief. He gave Kalim’s cock a few quick jerks, chuckling at how his legs shivered uncontrollably. Kalim begged so nicely, he did it so prettily, like he was made for it. He definitely would’ve made a good servant.</p><p>Speaking of servants, Jamil had made up his mind. "Do you want to bite me?" he rasped. Damn the consequences. He was an idiot who’d fallen in love with his master and all he’d ever wanted or needed in life was Kalim. Someone else might marry Kalim, but Jamil would be his first. The bite mark would be proof of their time together, of Kalim’s love for him.</p><p>"Yes," Kalim howled. He collapsed on Jamil, hips rolling into his hand eagerly. "I want it, Jamil, please let me, please!"</p><p>Jamil titled his head and allowed Kalim access to his neck. "Claim me, Kalim."</p><p>Kalim clawed at his neck, biting down harshly. The moment his sharp teeth pierced Jamil's skin, pleasure shot through his body, lighting his nerves on fire. It was overwhelming, sending shockwaves through him. Jamil tensed, his back arching as his orgasm hit. His mind went blank as cum shot out of his cock. His asshole clenched around nothing, drenching the sheets underneath him in slick. The pleasure was so intense, Jamil nearly blacked out. He kept jerking Kalim as he made a mess of him, cumming all over Kalim's ass and thighs.</p><p>Kalim's mouth was still on his neck, sucking at the bite wound. He nibbled at the mark, mouthing at the sensitive spot on Jamil's neck and worrying it with his teeth. It stung slightly, but Jamil bore it, only letting out weak whimpers as Kalim latched onto his neck. Shakily, Kalim clamped his jaw down harder, making Jamil wince. Kalim's cock jerked and then wetness was pooling in his Jamil's hands. Kalim moaned, his entire body shuddering as he came down from his orgasm. He released Jamil's neck, lapping at the wound for a bit before dropping his head on Jamil's shoulder.</p><p>Gingerly, Jamil lowered his back to the bed. He was careful not to disturb Kalim who looked like he'd fallen asleep. Jamil rolled Kalim off to the side and pulled the blankets up over him. He was about to slide out of the bed, when Kalim grabbed his wrist.</p><p>"Haaah, I knew it would work," Kalim panted. "I just needed you."</p><p>Jamil rolled his eyes. "Glad I could help. I really hope you're feeling better because I have to leave now."</p><p>"No, stay," Kalim insisted, tugging on his arm. "I need you for a bit longer."</p><p>"What is it now? Your rut’s gone down now, hasn't it?"</p><p>"I want to sleep with you." Kalim pulled harder, dragging Jamil back into the bed. "You smell so good. Your scent … it calms me."</p><p>"Oh. Is that so?" Jamil felt incredibly flattered. He was proud that his presence was reassuring to Kalim. "In that case, I guess I can stay."</p><p>Kalim snuggled into him, draping an arm over Jamil. "Now, go to sleep. Mm, I'm tired."</p><p>Jamil chuckled. "You don't have a lot of stamina, do you?"</p><p>"No," Kalim answered honestly. He traced a finger over the claiming bite on Jamil's neck. "It's so pretty."</p><p>Jamil frowned, his mood souring. He'd let Kalim bite him as a spur of the moment thing and now, regret was bubbling up inside of him. Why did he ever think that letting Kalim claim him was a good idea?</p><p>He covered his face, cringing. He'd bound himself to someone who wouldn't ever marry him. Ugh, how stupid could he be? It was like Jamil wanted to ruin his own life. He was Kalim's, but Kalim wasn't his. Jamil couldn't get married to anyone else, but Kalim was still free to do whatever he wanted, to be with whomever he desired.</p><p>"Jamil? Do you regret it?"</p><p>"No," Jamil mumbled. "I'm just tired too. Let's sleep, okay?" He gave Kalim a weary smile, hoping to soothe his concerns.</p><p>Kalim didn't seem to fully believe him, but he turned around. He pushed his back against Jamil and went to sleep with his head on Jamil's outstretched arm.</p><p>As soon as Kalim wasn't looking, Jamil let the smile drop. He hadn't completely lied when he told Kalim he didn't regret the claiming bite. Jamil liked the bite itself; he simply wished he could've reciprocated and claimed Kalim as his own. He hated that he couldn't, that, because of the unfair systems in their society, he could never marry Kalim.</p><p>"Hey, Jamil?" Kalim whispered. "Promise you'll always be with me?"</p><p>Jamil could never have Kalim. Not the way he wanted, no. But he could stay by Kalim's side. And he could dream. Which was more than fine with him, actually. He'd never had much, except in his dreams.</p><p>"I promise."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yay my first smut! please let me know any comments/suggestions/criticisms you might have :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>